


We Don't Need You

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Logan takes it very badly, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Sanders Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Virgil says something mean to Logan, stressed virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: “This isn’t some kind of logic problem that we can think away Logan!” Virgil snapped at him, “For once just let us deal with this, you don’t need to butt in when you think that we’re too stupid to handle something. We’re FINE,” Virgil growled, his voice growing more and more distorted with each syllable. “We don’t need you right now.”





	1. Chapter 1

The sight of the others arguing amongst themselves was never anything new for Logan to see, it happened just about every Thursday without fail according to his combined research/continuity schedule and it never wasn’t like this. The only difference this time being how disconnected he felt from the overall argument, he hadn’t said a word since the verbal upheaval had first started and so far none of them had seemed to notice his excessive silence so far. Although, given by just how passionately Roman was arguing with both Patton and Virgil, and the way that Virgil’s lips were curled back into a snarl and how Patton worse his disappointed frown like armor… he couldn’t be too surprised by it. 

They were caught in the throws of their argument, so of course, they wouldn’t notice if he had been just the slightest and a little bit more quieter than usual. 

Of course, it wasn’t their fault. 

It wasn’t, it just wasn’t. 

Nevertheless, he cleared his throat hoping to garner their attention before they ended up raising the stakes of their argument and saying something that they really didn’t mean, perhaps redirecting their attention to himself might be able to help after all. 

He cleared his throat again seeing as the first time it did absolutely nothing, “Perhaps,” He began, cutting in between their argument. “I have an idea that could help solve this issue towards the stem of its problem so that we no longer have to waste any energy on needlessly stressing about it.” He offered with the faintest of smiles, offering his hands out in a peaceful gesture that meant as nothing but a calming gesture. “Logically we know that Th-”

“This isn’t some kind of logic problem that we can think away Logan!” Virgil snapped at him before he even had a chance to get even a single another word out past what he had already said. The eyeshadow was thick under the anxious side’s eyes, but even that didn’t distract from the way that Virgil’s hands had curled into fists and his teeth were almost bared threateningly towards him. He knew that this subject was one that Virgil didn’t like, but honestly, he had never suspected that his friend of all people would react like this. “For once just let us deal with this, you don’t need to butt in when you think that we’re too stupid to handle something. We’re FINE,” Virgil growled, his voice growing more and more distorted with each syllable. “We don’t need you right now.” 

Those words connected to Logan like a sharp slap across the face.

However, looking back at the other two the sensations he felt next was more akin to a wickedly sharp dagger sinking right into his back going right through his heart. It was an explosion of pain, a pain that was felt right under the surface of his skin, and a pain that the others couldn’t even hope to see that they had inflicted onto him. They were just staring hopelessly back at him without a single emotion written on their face as far as he could tell, after Virgil had slipped out his barbed words. They didn’t bother to come to his aid, to tell Virgil that he was wrong, or to even offer to hear out what he had to say about their current situation. They…

They didn’t need him. 

Something burned in the back of his throat, not too unlike the sensation of swallowing an entire chili pepper in one go. It itched and it clawed at his throat, making his eyes sting and his lung shudder and falter for just a moment longer than necessary. His ribs felt like they were caving in, like two clawed hands wrapping around his chest and sinking their viciously sharp claws into his flesh and below the bone. It hurt, by god it hurt so much more than he had ever allowed himself to feel. It hurt more than any wayward accusation or insult from one of the others that they had always seen as a joke, this couldn’t even compare to that. This hurt worse than before Patton had revealed his name to Thomas and he had been forced to endure it, that couldn’t even come close to this. This even hurt worse when none of the others had even seemed to care that Deceit had taken his place, that honestly felt like a bug bite compared to everything he felt rising under the surface of his skin now. 

Was… was this what it felt like to have a heart break? 

“Fine,” Something steeled inside of him, to the point that he didn’t even care about the crackling break in his voice with just what one worse. They didn’t need him? Fine. He felt as if he was breaking and welding himself back together with liquid fire all at the same time. “If you do not need me,” He paused, giving himself time to swallow down the eruption of emotions that wanted to rise up. “Then I simply won’t be here.” 

He wouldn’t, he couldn’t. 

Not after this. 

If they decided that they didn’t need him, that they didn’t want him. Then he could go back, no problem, if they didn’t want a logical solution then.. then they wouldn’t get one. Let them have their emotions, their anger, and their fights with no way to solve them. Let them have it all, he didn’t care.

Or did he? 

Nevertheless, he sunk down before any of them could stop him, if they only wanted him around when he was being verbally hurt again and again but not when he stood up for himself and tried to help them then that was really their problem, not his. Rising up in his bedroom, he seized the first thing that he could get his hands on, that being the lamp that had been left on flickering as it was on his desk. Touching the hot metal of the top sent a searing pain through his hands, but it hardly mattered, the pain only lasted for a couple of fleeting moments anyway. 

As the lamp vanished within seconds of him touching it.

Everything was going back, going back to the subconscious. 

Thomas wouldn’t need a room in his mind for Logic if Logan wasn’t going to be there in person to help him, after all, there was no need to him to waste the mental space for something that wouldn’t be there and wasn’t needed. He wouldn’t die, but to the others, he might as well, that would be the last that they saw of him, an argument where they hadn’t even allowed him to get a word in edgewise. It would most certainly hurt for a while, in fact, it would probably sting them for years… if they actually cared. But he didn’t care, Logan was done with having his heart that was always feeling things. He was done having it hurt him when one of the others said something to him, or when he apparently said the wrong thing, only to not have it explained so that he could understand it. 

He didn’t want to think anymore. 

So he was going back. 

“Logan!” The rough sound of a hand pounding on the front of his door snapped Logan’s attention to it. The wood was see-through, and looking down at his hands… his hands that he could already see the tops of his feet through, he found himself caring even less. “Logan don’t you dare! Do you hear me?! Don’t even think about it, you don’t get to do this! Not like this! Logan!” The voice screamed on the other side of the door, honestly, he was having a really hard time of hearing just who it was. The words were all slurring together, and...and…

He felt so tired, like he just needed a good night's rest. 

Forever. 

Looking over to his bed that was rapidly fading away with him, the voice at the door had become nothing more than a simple background noise as he sluggishly moved over to his bed. He was so so tired, his entire body felt like it was weighed down by nothing and yet everything all at once. There was a sharp ringing in his ears as he collapsed onto the fading bed, and it felt as soft and comforting as it ever had been before. 

“So tired…” Logan blandly mumbled into his rapidly vanishing bed, as he became more and more opaque with each second that passed. His eyes sluggishly drooped, as he went limp into the comforter that had a star pattern painstakingly sewed onto it. A gift, from maybe a Christmas or a birthday, that he couldn’t remember anymore. Who had given it to him again? His fingers clutched at the fabric, his mind seizing that one little detail. “So tired… so...t…” 

The sharp ringing of a screaming voice faded in his ears as Logan fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. 

That was the first thing that keyed Logan’s waking mind to the fact that what he had been trying to do, hadn’t succeeded in the way that he quite would have liked for it too. 

It was cold, colder than anything Logan had ever felt before. The kind of cold that would turn his lips blue and make his fingertips fall off from the sharp bitter bite of frostbite, the kind of cold that could slowly make them numb before killing someone in the slow way that it did. His own breathing felt warm across his face, and…That was the only thing he could feel in that moment. 

Everything else was entirely numb.

_ “What’s he doing here?! He’s the last person I would have expected to see here!”  _ A sharp but equally curious voice asked, as he felt something nudging at his side. He was being poked, not roughly, but not soft enough to allow him to sink back into the unconscious state he had once been in. 

Within seconds the offending appendage was swatted away from Logan’s side, as warm… blisteringly warm fingers brushed his wayward hair out of his face. It was the only warm thing in this otherwise freezing environment.  _ “Oh hush now, he’s waking up. Be nice.”  _ The warm hand that had been touching his cheek gingerly pulled away, and for a second Logan felt a strike of embarrassment running through him at the whine that almost bubbled up past his lips. He didn’t want that warmth to go away, it was the one and only thing that he could feel right now, and honestly… that meant a lot to him. 

_ “I could kick him… that’d make him wake up faster.”  _

The three of the voices all slurred together with the sound of a scuffle and a sharp mild-tempered hiss that Logan had long since grown used to hearing from Virgil. Cracking his eyes open with a lot more strength than he would have figured that it took, he saw them… or rather he saw through them. They looked exactly like him, not in the appearance department, but in the way that not only could he see through his own hands as well, but the fact that they were rather ghostly as well. One of them was holding the more ragged member of their little group in a headlock, preventing him from what Logan could assume, from kicking him. He was a little thankful for that, although he wasn’t too certain if it would even hurt in this case. 

Nevertheless, a long beat of silence passed between them all as Logan blankly looked back at all of them, and they stared awkwardly right back at him.

“Hi!” One of the three, dressed in a pair of lime green and black stockings, a butterfly sweater, and a headband eagerly bounced forward from the other two’s side. “You were asleep for a really long time, so I’m really glad that you’re not dead Logic!” He eagerly beamed with a smile that could only be described as pure unfiltered sunlight. “I’m Optimism, but you can just call me Winifred! Everyone else did before I came here.” A pang of something hit Logan square in the chest as Optimism’s smile dulled to a sad quirk of his lips, he.. he couldn’t help but to feel responsible in some way, as Logic he would have been responsible for Optimism slowly being replaced by cold and calculated pessimism. “I’m so sorry that this has happened to you Logic.” 

And just like that, Logan felt himself snapping out of his negative feelings, as Optimism tugged him up to his feet. 

The grip on his hand burned… but also warmed him at the same time. Much like a warm cup of tea that had just been poured right off of the stove, it was comforting and yet too much all at the same time. 

The other side jerked himself free of the headlock he had been trapped in, before openly scoffing at Optimism. “He doesn’t know what you’re talking about Oppie, you’re not exactly talking clearly for him.” With an odd twist of his lips, he straightened the torn… no the absolutely shredded clothing that he wore before stalking over to Logan and crossing his arms. “I’m Instinct, I didn’t exist long enough to get a name before I was replaced by Anxiety. But Winifred calls me Yayhne, or just Yarnie depending on whether you want to keep your kneecaps or not.” Instincts lips twitched into a rather familiar expression that he had seen on Virgil’s face multiple times, a sneer as his drummed his sharp almost claw-like fingernails against the side of his arm. “That idiot over there,” Instinct jerked his head over to the only side who hadn’t come to greet Logan, in fact, his entire body was facing away from the logical side… as if he wanted to get as far away as physically possible. “Is Reason, you replaced him.” 

A feeling of something akin to a softball smacking him right in the stomach connected with Logan in that very second.

Of course… the bow tie, the iron pressed shirt that looked a little wrinkly, the perfectly circular glasses… it all looked so familiar. It left a sour taste along Logan’s tongue, the kind of taste that one normally got when almost throwing up, but somehow managing to swallow it back down. What was he supposed to say? He hadn’t even known that these sides existed up until now, he couldn’t remember them from when they had been there among them before, he couldn’t… couldn’t… 

For the third time since waking up, he felt another softball of pain lodging itself right in his stomach. 

“The..the...” His mouth felt as dry as sandpaper and his throat just as rough, “The others are going to forget about me… aren’t they?” He finally asked, the horror that had been mounting and mounting in small doses finally settling like the weight of the world on top of his shoulders. “They’ll never know that I existed… won’t they?” 

Within an instant Optimism’s expression crumpled as soon as Logan’s eyes filled with tears and his lungs burned with the need for oxygen. 

“Oh honey,” The other side immediately darted forward, ordinarily Logan would have objected to any kind of hug. Whether it came to Patton, Roman, or just anyone else he just… didn’t do hugs. But right now… he collapsed into Optimism’s hug, burying his face into the semi-see through sweatered shoulder as his entire body started quaking with emotions and tears that didn’t really feel like they belonged to him. “It takes a while for the forgetting to happen, it’s been many years since we’ve existed as a person to the others. So, of course, you don’t remember us, and…” Those warm hands cupped Logan’s cheeks, prying his head up from the other side’s shoulder. “You’re only half faded dear, we stayed behind to help anyone who might find there place here. You’re not fully absorbed yet.” 

“Can I be?” 

If it was possible, Optimism’s expression crumbled even more with those few words. 

“Why do you want to?” For the first time, Reason spoke his voice rough and most certainly to the point. “Why have you faded?” He sharply asked, stepping forward as his fists clenched and unclenched. It certainly wasn’t easy seeing the person who had replaced him here, but he had made a promise when he had stayed behind with Optimism and Instinct, and that was to help whoever came here and whoever needed it. Logan needed it, that much was obvious enough to him. 

Logan’s eyes darted back towards the ground, or as much of the ground that this void of this place had given where he happened to be standing. And for a moment, he remained nothing more than silent, his fingertips fiddling with the end of his faded tie. Did he really want to tell them? Being replaced by another side was one thing, but being told by someone who was your closest friend that they didn’t need you… well, that was an entirely different thing. He might as well have failed them all, he might as well just go right now. 

“He said that they didn’t need me,” The truth came out in a big rush, but even then he wasn’t done then. “And when I looked to the others for help, or just for them to back me up… they didn’t. They agreed with Virgil, they agreed that they didn’t need Logic anymore. So I… left. Once it all started I didn’t know how to stop it, I.. I didn’t want to stop it. I didn’t...” See a point. 

Really what was the point if the others didn’t want him around? Ducking out would just be a half-hearted cry for attention at this point, and he knew that they’d go back to treating them just as they always did once he promised not to do it again. Thomas was already wasting so much mental space on keeping his projection around, so… why not just go back to being an instinct? Why not just go back to being what he had been in the beginning? 

An action, nothing more. 

An uncomfortable looked spasmed on Instinct’s face as his sharp nails flexed into the torn fabric of his clothing, “He… That punk told you  **what** ?!” His voice distorted the last word, as his breathing grew rougher and rougher. He was shaking, to an alarming degree. “I told  **you** !” He snapped as soon as Reason attempted to console him by putting a hand on his shoulder. “ **I told you he was too rough to take my place! That he wouldn’t know how to stop! Look at what he’s done now! He’s driven out someone who was supposed to be his friend… his family… his loves!** ” A sound that was somewhere in between a sob and a broken snarl fell from Instinct’s lips as his fingernails tore into his clothes ripping and shredding them more than they already were. “ **I..’m** … I’m  **s** ..sorry…” The other side hugged himself tight as black inky tears stained his face and dripped onto his clothes. “I’m sorry he hurt you, he wasn’t supposed to. He’s supposed to be a protector, someone to help make things better, someone to..  **to** ...  **He** .. He’s not meant to hurt. I’m.. **s** ..so sorry.” 

Before Logan even knew what he was doing, he had moved out of Optimism’s warm embrace and right towards Instinct. He had no idea what he was doing, or even if he wanted to go through with his plans of just going back to the way that things were in the beginning. But what he did know, was that in times of high stress, Patton’s method of giving a good hug seemed to even out the odds when things weren’t exactly in his favor. 

So that’s what he did. 

He hugged Instinct as tightly as the other side would allow him to, and he didn’t let him go. He didn’t even loosen his hold in the slightest when the other’s sharp fingernails rested against his back, and he didn’t let him go when he felt those black tears staining his shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Instinct whispered again, “I never wanted my replacement to hurt anyone, that’s why I.. that’s why I left in the first place…”

Logan’s head rested atop Instinct’s matted, messy, and greasy hair as he continued to hold the other close. “That’s not your fault, Virgil’s actions are his own. It’s high time that he figured out that his actions do indeed have consequences, what he says does hurt people as much as he would like to brush it off. His words hurt me, just as his words have undoubtedly hurt others before me too. He can no longer run from that.” Logan found a kind of solace in running his fingers through Instinct’s hair, calming the both of them down as he gingerly swayed them both back and forth. 

“Then don’t go,” Came the mumbling reply as Optimism slung his arms around the both of them, “If you go someone else will just take your place and… at least give him the chance to apologize. If he says that he honestly doesn’t need you, and the others don’t take your side, we’ll be here to hold you until you’re fully apart of Thomas again.” For just a split second, Instinct’s grip tightened on him, as if letting him go back, or even making him go back to the place he had just fled from was a pain that was too unimaginable for the other side. Even Reason himself looked downright pained at the entire prospect being offered to Logan.

But…

“This sounds like a reasonable request,” Logan practically sighed the words out in one heavy breath, he didn’t want to go back, honestly he really didn’t. He didn’t want to feel the pain of having his heart broken all over again, he didn’t want to have to deal with biting words, or from the looks of no one standing up for him when he needed it. He didn’t want to deal with any of it, but… that was what life was he supposed. Dealing with things you might not want to. “I apologize if I have to come back sooner than anyone of you would like.” 

Already he could feel it, as he went limp around all of them, his knees quaking before eventually crumbling like a stack of cards under him. Just to gingerly be caught in Optimism’s warm arms, steadily guiding him towards the ground, while securely holding him against the other side’s chest. Optimism’s chest vibrated with the soft hum of a lullaby that Logan couldn’t remember the words to, all while his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Instinct held his hand as Reason gingerly brushed his hair out of his face, they were all there, their promise remaining strong in his mind even as he eventually drifted off. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Logan woke to the gentle swaying motion of being carried in someone’s arms, the world coming back to him in waves of sound and sensations of touch. The soft material of the sleeve of whoever was carrying him tickled his nose as he restlessly turned his head into the crook of their arm. As embarrassing as it was, a whine of discomfort easily fell from his lips as a jolt of discomfort rocketed through his body like an iron hot poker, the others had never said that it would be easy to return when he was already halfway gone, and he was certainly feeling it now. It felt like every single joint in his entire body had at one point been twisted wrong, just to incorrectly be set back in place as a fine layer of agony swept across his bones. He wanted to stretch, he wanted to ease himself out onto his bed until all of his bones cracked or popped in one way or another.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay Lo, I promise. It’ll be okay.” Roman’s cracking voice rang dully in Logan’s ears as the swaying motion picked up again, this time at a downward slope as the creative side gingerly made his way down the stairs. “I promise.” He choked out, sounding as if he were practically on the verge of tears in that very second as he cradled Logan as softly and as carefully as he could. 

The tight ball of tension in his chest had eased as soon as Logan’s form became less ghostly and more and more solid with each second that passed by. Roman, of course, would never admit it, but seeing Logan.. Half faded laying out on his bed just a few moments away from being gone forever, it was a sight that would stick with him and it was something that would undoubtedly haunt his nightmares for every night that he remained alive. Right now though, he could do little more than hold Logan closer to his chest, assuring himself that everything would be well, even if… if that was a bald-faced lie and the most furthest thing from the truth. 

He didn’t need Deceit to tell him that things wouldn’t be okay for a long time, he knew that. 

Patton’s head snapped up as soon as Roman’s foot connected with the bottom step of the stairway, the fresh tear tracks on his face beginning anew as soon as he caught even the tiniest glimpse of Logan nestled among Roman’s arms. A hoarse and ragged sob crawled its way out of his throat, burning its way up with a vengeance as he scrambled over to Roman’s side. He couldn’t help but to touch Logan, to assure himself that their dear logical side was still very much there. He had screamed, louder than he ever had before when he noticed the hoodie that had been tied over his shoulders fading away after Logan had left them. That had been his first clue that something had gone horribly horribly wrong. 

“Is he… Is he okay?” Virgil’s voice pipped up from the couch, out of all of them he had been the only one not to get up when Roman had made Remus break down Logan’s door, and judging by the clenching and unclenching of his fists he was forcing himself to stay put and not get up to check on Logan. “He’s… he’s o-”

Roman’s stomach and teeth clenched at the same time, “I don’t think that you deserve the right to ask that question,” He coldly replied, something akin to ice settling under his skin as he shivered with the kind of repressed rage that almost made his teeth chatter in his skull. “You’ve got a lot of apologizing to do when Logan wakes up,” He scornfully hissed out as he as gracefully as he could, set the logical side down on the couch covering him with everything single blanket that Patton had conjured for him. “We all do.” 

Virgil’s eyes darted away from Logan, as guilt, unlike anything, crawled under his skin like a festering sore that had been left untreated for weeks. He hadn’t cried like Patton and Roman had when it had become obvious what Logan was doing, he had… for lack of a better word, gone completely numb when he had seen Roman slamming his fist against Logan’s rapidly vanishing door. It was like a cold that had swept through his lungs and choked him for every breath that he took, was that what it had been like for Logan? Was that dead numb feeling the very thing that their logical side had to deal with, and the very thing that they had poked fun at him for years? Was that what it felt like to have no idea about how to feel again? 

He was an asshole. 

There was no other way to put it, when he was stressed he snapped at the people closest to him with little regard as to how they would feel about such a thing. He had never apologized, not even when he had become accepted among the others, he had never apologized for some of the mean things he had said. He had never apologized for targetting Roman’s low self-esteem, he had never apologized for throwing underhanded comments at Patton knowing the other wouldn’t understand them, and.. and he had never apologized for constantly taking swing after swing at Logan when the logical side had only wanted to help and be given credit for his work. 

If Logan had died then.. then... 

Before he even realized it his makeup was smudging his face as cold tears swept down his face, ruining his white foundation and his eyeshadow alike. 

If Logan had died, then he never would have gotten the chance to apologize, hell… the last thing that he would have said to Logan would have been how they didn’t need him. Something that was the most furthest thing from the truth, they needed… Virgil needed him. But he could never properly show it could he? Whenever he got angry, whenever he got tired, and whenever he got stressed… his words were barbed and they cut whoever was closest to him. He hurt the others, in ways that pure unfiltered Anxiety couldn’t ever hope to do, but Virgil could. 

Would an apology even be good enough?

“Crying over me? Careful Virgil, people might talk.” 

A choked sob curled up from the back of his throat as Virgil’s eyes snapped over to Logan, his entire body shook the very second he locked eyes with the logical side. Eyes that despite everything… despite what he had said… didn’t look angry. He looked tired yes, that much was a given, but he also had an air of maturity around him as well. Not the fake maturity that he tried to pull when he wanted them to listen to whatever schedule that he had planned, but the kind of maturity that you only ever saw in old people who had lived well past their years. It still didn’t stop Virgil from crying, that much was for certain, as he scrunched up even tighter, tucking his knees under his jacket as if even touching Logan would bring him more harm. 

“People do little else.” The words were strangled and rough but somehow it still managed to crack a smile on Logan’s face, and that one smile...it was like liquid sunshine, it was unlike anything that Virgil had ever seen or felt before…. It made him cry harder. “I..I’m sorry!” He blurted out, tasting salt on his lips as he carried on despite how his lungs were begging him to curl up in a corner and continue hyperventilating, “I had no right to say what I did, and I knew that it would hurt you and I said it anyway. We aren’t better off without you, I’m not any better off without you! I..I…!” Virgil sniffled roughly choking on each word as he tried to get them out, apologizing had never been so hard before, especially as Logan didn’t say a word letting him say everything he needed to. It would have been so much easier if he had just interrupted him to say something. 

It would have been easier had he not been crying so much. 

“Virgil.” Logan groaned as he attempted to sit up, just to have both Patton and Roman at his side easing him up into a sitting position where his bones didn’t feel like they were about to dissolve into acid. Reaching out, he gingerly rested his hand atop the anxious side’s knee, keeping it there as he looked right back into Virgil’s watery teary eyes. “What you said hurt, I will not be able to deny that. Quite frankly it broke what little heart I do have,” A sound of distress came from the others, but regardless he carried on. “So I can’t forgive you, I can’t just forget anything and everything that you’ve ever said to me before this moment in time. It hurt, words like yours leave emotional scars.” 

Virgil slowly and sadly nodded his head, honestly, it was quite a stretch even thinking that Logan would be able to forgive him after what he had said. If one of the sides had said that to him, well… he had already ducked out, hadn’t he? What more could he d-

“But,” Logan interrupted, already seeing the spiraling thoughts written out all over Virgil’s face, “We are still friends, and if you really, truly, and honestly want me to believe that you’re sorry for everything that you’ve said… prove it.” Within an instant, he had his hand up as soon as Virgil’s mouth had opened, “I don’t mean right now, you’ll know how to prove it, maybe not now or even three weeks from now. But you’ll know, and until then…” With that said, Logan painstakingly flopped back onto the pile of pillows that Patton had been tucking under his head when he had been half-conscious, “Until then, come here.” 

With that being said, Logan opened his arms, and without even thinking twice about it Virgil practically threw himself at Logan. Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, clutching and squeezing him as if letting him go meant that he would vanish into smoke in that very second. His tears stained the side of Logan’s neck, but even then neither of them seemed to care all that much, not as Roman clambered between his legs resting his head on the logical side’s thigh, and not as Patton followed suit. His back pressed flush against Roman’s, as he used Logan’s other leg as a pillow.

Together they all laid there, all of them together. 


End file.
